The success of IT service delivery depends, at least in part, on making strategic decisions based on insights from multiple business components. These decisions typically require a comprehensive examination of several IT service management processes, such as incident management, configuration management, and service request management. Forming such an encompassing view is a complex process.
Ticketing is a management process of IT service delivery. Customers typically express their requests in the form of tickets related to problems or configuration changes of existing systems.